Pokemon: Union
by Jaxxon
Summary: The conclusion to Pokemon: Destiny and Masters. Ash and Misty are getting married, if they can make it to the alter
1. Questions and Answers

Pokémon: Union  
Chapter One - Questions and Answers

Misty looked out the window of her hotel room and sighed. It had been almost eight years since the battle in front the Silph Co. tower, but every time she came to Saffron she could still the power in Giovanni's eyes.  
Outside, the rain beat against the window while the occasional crash of thunder gently shook it.  
"What a miserable day," she commented as she began to pack her bags. "I'm really going to hate the ride over to Vermilion."  
"It won't be that bad," her tour manager replied. "I hear the storm has already passed over there."  
"Great, then the humidity will be terrific," Misty moaned as she threw a dress in her suitcase. "Explain to me why I'm doing this again?"  
"You need the publicity," her manager sighed. "Album sells have been done since you started going back to school full-time."  
Misty grumbled at her manager's complaint. Did he really think that she would make a career out of singing? She would already have graduated if she had not let her sisters con her into making that album and then going on two tours.  
"Oh, you had a telephone call last night," her manager interrupted her thoughts. "A Mister Ash Ketchum."  
"Ash?" she repeated. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"  
"You said you didn't want to be disturbed," he replied.  
Misty mentally kicked herself. She had wanted not to be disturbed by trivial stuff, and Ash was far from trivial.  
"Did he leave a message?" she asked.  
"He said he was sorry for missing you here in Saffron," her manager said looking a notepad, "and that he would met up with you in Vermilion."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Misty demanded. She scooped up the rest of her clothes and dumped them in a suitcase. "I have a concert to perform."  
Her manager laughed as he walked out to make the final preparations. 'Thank you, Mr. Ketchum,' he thought as he told the crew to start loading his luggage. 'She has been all but impossible to motivate lately.'

Ash dropped his bag on the floor of the spare room in the Pokémon Center. He could easily afford a room at a hotel, but he wanted to help out with the pokémon.  
"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his little companion on his shoulder.  
"Pikachu," it grumbled.  
"A dump," he said in disbelief. "You had better not say that in front of Nurse Joy in there. I was lucky to get it."  
*We should be staying with Misty* he complained. *She **is** your girlfriend. I doubt she'll want to be very far away from you*  
"Pikachu," he said as he rolled his eyes. "We don't know when she will actually arrive here. Now, I promised I help out with some the sick pokémon. You can do whatever you want until six."  
*I always thought that Destiny would be living the posh lifestyle* Pikachu sighed. *Thank you for scattering my dreams*  
"Just because pokémon worship me for the most part," Ash replied as he walked to the door, "doesn't mean the humans do."

"Can't this crate go any faster?" Misty complained on the bus.  
"I'm already ten over the speed limit," the driver replied. "I would really hate to lose my license just because my boss can't bear to let her boyfriend wait another hour for her."  
Misty grumbled as she walked back to her seat at the rear of the bus.  
"I must know what the driver said to you," her manager laughed as she passed by. "If it has this affect on you, I can really be useful when we head on the American tour."  
"Shut up," Misty snapped. "And I said already said no."  
"Just something to think about," he replied. "Nothing has to set in stone just yet."  
Misty plopped down on her seat looked out the window at the dying rain. Ash was waiting for her in Vermilion, and she could not get there fast enough.

"And that's the last one," Ash announced as he pulled off the latex glove.  
"Thank you for the assistance," Nurse Joy replied as Chansey wheeled the bandaged Espeon away. "If you keep this up, I might be able to go to the concert tomorrow night."  
Ash nodded in agreement. All of the pokémon that were left only needed to be in the rejuvenator for a few hours.  
The door bell announced the entrance of another patient, and Nurse Joy walked up to the reception desk to greet them.  
"Welcome to the Vermilion Pokémon Center," she smiled. "How can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a place to stay," the rain soaked man replied.  
"I'm sorry, but all the rooms are already taken," Nurse Joy informed him. "You'll have to stay in the lobby."  
"Wouldn't be the first time," the man sighed. "Is there any place to eat around here?"  
"There's Speedy Squirtle just down the street," Nurse Joy replied. "They have the best pizza in town."  
"Would you like to join me?" he asked.  
Nurse Joy eyed the young man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, which would be around her age. She would admit that his squinty eyes and spiky hair did make him look cute, but something in the back of her mind warned her against this man. Something her Aunt Joy told her.  
"Why not," she agreed at last. "I'll just tell my assistant to watch the center for awhile."  
"Great," he almost shouted. 'At last, the beautiful Nurse Joy has succumbed to my masculine charms.'  
"Ash," she called, "I'm going out for a little while. Mind watching the place?"  
"Ash?" the man mumbled.  
"Sure," Ash said as he walked up to the desk wiping his hands with a paper towel.  
"Ash?" the man cried. "What are you doing here?"  
Ash glanced over at the man. "Brock?"  
"How's it going, man?" Brock asked as he shook Ash's hand.  
"Great," Ash replied. "I was just in town to catch Misty's concert tonight."  
"Same here," Brock admitted.  
"Maybe you should take your friend out to lunch instead," Nurse Joy suggested.  
"What? No," Brock replied. "I talk to you later, Ash."  
"Okay," Ash laughed as Brock led Nurse Joy out into the rain. Ash shook his head as Brook offer Joy his umbrella.  
"Scarier things have happened," he laughed as he walked back to the rejuvenator. "But not that many."

"Welcome to the Vermilion Plaza Hotel," the bellhop greeted. "The finest hotel in Kanto."  
Misty tapped her foot impatiently as she waited to go find Ash. He was probably at the Pokémon Center which across town, and despite the weather report in Saffron, it was still pouring outside.  
"How about you take a nap," her manager suggested. "You should rest for tonight."  
Misty resisted the urge to introduce her manager to an old friend, her prized #23 Postman mallet (see Upgrade 2000 for Mallédex entry).  
"No," she firmly replied. "I have to meet up with Ash."  
"But the concert…" her manager pleaded.  
"Won't be ruined if I decide I want to go out this afternoon," she interrupted. "And who is running this thing?"  
"You are," he conceded.  
"Thank you," she grinned. "Now have a taxi ready for me. I would hate to watch a cold walking in this weather."  
"Yes, Misty," her manager sighed. "Is there anything else?"  
"See about getting another room," she replied as she disappeared into her room.

"There, feel better?" Ash asked the mother Meowth as he turned up the temperature in the room.  
*Thank you* she cooed as she nuzzled one of her kittens.  
Ash smiled as he left the mother and her litter alone. Nurse Joy and Brock had not come back yet so there was not much to do except check up on some of the pokémon. A few recognized him as Destiny from the description that had circulated among both the wild and trained pokémon. They considered it an honor to have their wounds treated by him, and some offered to leave their own trainers for him. He quickly and politely refused their offers. He told them that they would best serve him with their trainers.  
*Here* Pikachu said as he held up a cup of coffee over his head. *No cream and two sugars*  
"Thanks," Ash said as he drunk most of it down. "Are Brock and Joy back yet?"  
Pikachu blinked absently at his trainer.  
*Please say your kidding* Pikachu finally spoke. *I can't handle stress like that*  
"Sorry, Pika-pal," Ash replied. "I think they actually went on a date."  
Ash quickly ran for some revive when Pikachu collapsed on the ground. When Pikachu came to, he mumbled about his head hurting.  
*You know* he said as he took a sip of the tea Ash had made for him, *I actually thought you said Brock was on a date with Nurse Joy*  
"I did," Ash replied.  
Pikachu spat out the tea in his mouth.  
"Are we going to go through this every time I mention that?" Ash sighed.  
*Sorry* Pikachu apologized. *It's just such a shock*  
"I thought nothing could shock an electric type," Ash laughed.  
*Don't make me hurt you* Pikachu warned his trainer. *You know how much I hate those kinds of jokes*  
"Not as much as I hate people taking my job," a voice interrupted them. "Only I can beat up Ash."  
"Misty," both Ash and Pikachu shouted.  
"How's it going, Pikachu?" she asked as she ducked under Ash's open arms. Ash fell down in frustration.  
*Just watching after Mr. Doctor at college* he replied. *Man, I can't shock off those Alpha Chi chicks fast enough*  
Misty glared at Ash who had a goofy grin on his face. "He's just kidding, Myst," he nervously laughed.  
*And don't get me started on the Phi Mu* Pikachu continued. *I thought I could light up a city block with the power I pumped through…*  
"How's the tour going?" Ash interrupted.  
Misty smirked. "Long, and don't think you can change the subject like that. I want details."  
*I'll let you know Ash is part of the pledge* Pikachu replied. *If they can get his hat, they automatically don't have to do the rest of hell week*  
"How many have got it?" Misty asked.  
"None," Ash answered before Pikachu could say anything. "And not for lack of trying."  
Misty suppressed a giggle at thought of Ash hiding his treasured headpiece.  
"Maybe I should go Greek," she giggled. "I have the best chance of any of getting it."  
"In your dreams," Ash countered. "The closest any has gotten is three feet with it."  
Misty walked up closer and kissed him on the cheek. Ash moved in for a better one when she snatched the hat off his head.  
"See," she laughed as she waved it in front of him. "What are you going to do now?"  
"This!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Misty in a bear hug and started tickling her.  
"No fair," she laughed.  
"All's fair in love and war," Ash smirked.  
"How about getting a room you two," a voice interrupted their play.  
Ash and Misty looked and saw a grinning Brock and Joy at the door.  
"So this is Misty," Joy said as Misty tried to smooth out her clothes. "I've heard so much about you from my Aunt Joy who used to work her."  
"You know," Brock continued, "the one that said you made a cute couple."  
Ash and Misty blushed at the memory.  
"Will you be staying here too?" Joy asked.  
"No, I have a room at the Plaza," she replied. "Actually, I was wondering if Ash would like to back with me."  
"Sorry, Mist," he answered. "I want to stay here and help the pokémon."  
"I think I can handle things," Joy said when she saw the disappointed look on Misty's face. "And I'm sure Brock will take your room."  
"You bet," Brock replied.  
*And you know how I feel* Pikachu said as he leapt on Ash's shoulder.  
"All right," Ash sighed. "I just can't take four against one."  
Misty laughed. "I've missed you."  
"Not as much as I have missed you," he replied.  
"Oh yeah," Misty shouted.  
"Yeah," Ash shouted back.  
"Oh, brother," Brock sighed. "Will you two give it a rest?"  
"Buzz off," both snapped at him and continued arguing over who missed who the most.

"Thank you," Misty said to the crowd of screaming fans, "you have been a terrific audience."  
Misty ran off stage where Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were waiting for her.  
"Another excellent performance," Ash congratulated as he kissed her.  
"I'm just glad it stopped raining," Misty smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Brock and Pikachu saw that they need some privacy and quietly walked away.  
"I have dinner reservations at The Celebi Palace for tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.  
"Ash, that must cost a fortune," she replied. "Let me pay for it."  
"Tradition has it that the man is supposed to pay for the date," he told her. "Besides, this is something I've been saving up for."  
"All right," she replied.  
Ash leaned in closer to give Misty another kiss when her manager shouted at them.  
"Great performance," he congratulated not noticing what they had been doing. "A great way to end a tour."  
"I'm kinda busy here," Misty hissed at him.  
Her manager looked at them and suddenly figured it out.  
"Oh," he said as he backed away. "I'll just see you tomorrow about the final details."  
He quickly retreated among the crew who had begun shutting down the equipment.  
"Try not to bring him along with you," Ash laughed as he rested his forehead on Misty's.  
"Easier said than done," she laughed. "I swear he's everywhere."

Misty smiled at Ash across the small table. He looked a bit nervous ever since they left hotel.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked after they were seated.  
"No," he replied.  
Misty frowned at him. She knew he was lying to her but did not want to start an argument here.  
Ash loosened up through the course of the meal.  
"This is great," she said as she started to eat her dessert.  
"Yeah," Ash sighed as he watched her.  
Misty smiled at the attention she was receiving.  
"I have another surprise," Ash said as Misty finished off her dessert.  
"Oh, what?" Misty asked.  
"This," Ash said as he left his seat and knelt beside her. He pulled out a small black box out of his pocket.  
Misty smiled down at the young man next her. Her eyes began to sparkle with the light reflected from the diamond on the golden band.  
"Misty Kasumi Waterflower, will you marry me?"  
"Yes," she whispered as a tear formed in her eye.  
Ash smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I know I've already posted this under a different name, but my plans for making a one-shot sequel fell through (like all my attempts at single part stories). Most of the delays lately have been due to lack of time. The next part of Evolution should be up soon also I'm working on a rocketship fic which would be my first strictly JAJRN. So many stories, so little time.


	2. Breaking the News

Pokémon: Union  
Chapter Two – Breaking the News

Ash smiled as he walked back with Misty to their hotel. 'I still can't believe I did that,' he thought as he looked at the girl holding his hand. 'I can't believe she said she!'  
"Ash?"  
"Yeah, Misty?"  
"When should we tell the others about this?"  
"I dunno," Ash shrugged. "I thinking about calling Mom tonight."  
"How about we do that as soon as we get back?" she suggested. "That way, she won't get mad at being the last to find out."  
"Okay," Ash agreed, "but what about your sisters?"  
"Oh, I think we can tell them when I go back to Cerulean this weekend."  
Ash nodded in agreement.  
Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. "Misty Ketchum," she sighed. "I like the sound of that."  
Ash turned his head and kissed her forehead. Misty then started giggling.  
"What?" Ash demanded. "Did I kiss you wrong?"  
"No, it's not that," Misty laughed. "I was just thing about Ash Waterflower."  
"What?" Ash shouted.  
Misty giggled at Ash's reaction. "You this is the twenty-first century, right?"  
Ash was dazed from that remark when Misty pulled away from him and step in front of him.  
"I was just kidding," she laughed.  
"Why you," Ash said with mock anger. He leaned forward and kissed the laughing girl to silence her.

Pikachu was busy watching a movie with Togepi when Ash and Misty stumbled through the door. Pikachu noticed how they were hanging on to each other and sighed.  
*Get a room you two,* he called.  
"Hey," Ash replied, "we got one, and you're in it."  
Pikachu rolled his eyes. Ash had been in a constant state of worry for the past month. It was nice to see him enjoying himself again, but this was too much.  
*What's that on Mom's finger?* Togepi asked pointing to Misty's hand.  
*A ring,* Pikachu nonchalantly replied. Then the realization kicked in, *A ring!*  
He looked back at the couple kissing in the doorway.  
*Ash, what did you do?* Pikachu demanded.  
"Nothing much," he grinned as he and Misty walked to the couch. "I just asked Misty to marry me, that's all."  
*Marry?!* both Togepi and Pikachu shouted.  
"Yep," Misty smiled as she held her hand out to display the ring. "Ash proposed tonight."  
*Yes!* Togepi cheered.  
Pikachu, however, eyed the couple. *Maybe we should head back to the Pokémon Center.*  
"Why?" Ash asked. "You were the one who wanted to stay in the hotel?"  
*Well, I changed my mind,* Pikachu replied.  
Ash scratched his head in confusion until Misty whispered in his ear, "I think he wants to make sure nothing happens tonight."  
Pikachu glared at Misty but nodded yes.  
"Come on," Ash pleaded.  
"That's okay," Misty sighed. "I forgot who much a prude Pikachu can be."  
*You two can wait little bit longer,* Pikachu told them. *I have it writing remember.*  
"Besides, we should save something for the honeymoon," Misty said as she kissed Ash's cheek.  
"Yeah," Ash replied as he tried to hid a nose bleed.  
"Let's go call your mom, Ash," Misty laughed when she saw Ash's predicament.  
"Sure," Ash replied as he wiped away the blood from his face.

Delia Ketchum was finishing a book when the phone started ringing.  
"Always when I get to the juicy parts," she sighed as she placed the book down and walked over to the phone. "Ketchum residence."  
"Mom?" the voice replied.  
"Oh, hi, sweetie," she greeted as she turned on the video link.  
Ash and Misty both appeared on the screen. "I see finally caught with Misty," she smiled.  
"Yeah," Ash nervously replied. Delia looked closely at her son and Misty. They both seemed a bit on edge.  
"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked.  
"No, everything is doing great," he hurriedly replied. "Just great."  
"You seem upset, that's all," she stated as concern covered her face.  
"Well, it's just we have something important, to tell you," Ash replied.  
"What is it?"  
Ash took a deep breath and said, "We're getting married."  
Delia held her breath. She had completely froze up.  
"Mom?" Ash called.  
"Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty said a minute later.  
"Ash…married," she stated.  
"Maybe we should have waited to tell her in person," Misty sighed.  
Delia shook her head to clear her thoughts. She turned back to the phone with the biggest smile her face would allow.  
"My little boy is all grown up," she beamed.  
"Mom," Ash blushed.  
"There's just so much to do," she said as she pulled out a notepad from under the table. "Need to get a cattier, florist, photographer. Need to make a list of guest, get dresses for the bridesmaids…"  
"Mom?" Ash called as Mrs. Ketchum quickly jotted down a list of things on the notepad. "Mom?!"  
"By the way, have you set a date?" she asked.  
"We really haven't thought that far ahead yet," Misty replied for the stunned Ash.  
"Well, we can plan this when we all get together," Mrs. Ketchum smiled. "Are you still going to Cerulean this weekend?"  
"Yes," Misty replied. "We want to tell my sisters when we get there."  
"Then I'll met you there," she told them. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two."  
Misty blushed at the attention she was getting. 'I wonder if Mom would have acted this way, too.'  
"Well, I better let you two spend some time together," Mrs. Ketchum said. "Goodnight, Ash, Misty."  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied.  
"Please, call me Mom, dear," Delia smiled.  
"All right," Misty smiled back, "Mom."  
Delia hung up the phone and smiled.  
"Mimey, go pack up!" she called.  
"Mr. Mime?" Mimey questioned.  
"We're heading to Cerulean to plan a wedding," she replied as she went upstairs to pack her suitcase.

Ash yawned as he looked at Misty resting on his shoulder and Togepi fast asleep in his lap.  
*Don't you make the perfect family,* Pikachu smirked as he walked from the mini-bar.  
Ash shook his head, which disturbed Misty.  
"What time is it?" she yawned.  
"About one," he replied. "That movie must have knocked you out."  
"Too boring," she said as she stretched her arms. "I've seen that one a thousands also."  
Ash picked up Togepi, trying not to wake her.  
"Where do you me to put her?" Ash asked.  
"I have a bed for by mine," she answered.  
Ash found the little bed and gently laid the egg on it.  
"Guess, we better head to our room, Pikachu," Ash yawned. "We'll see you in the morning, Misty."  
Ash gave her a kiss goodnight, which earned a few chuckles from Pikachu. Ash sighed and opened the door for his little friend.  
"You're something else, Pikachu," Ash commented as he unlocked his door.  
*Somebody has to lookout for you,* he replied.  
Ash rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

Brock greeted the morning the way he usually did.  
"It can't be nine already," he moaned as he rolled out of his cot.  
He grumbled as he waited in line for the showers. He envied Ash for staying in the hotel with Misty. By ten, he finally managed to finish packing his gear. Misty had offered him a ride to Cerulean, but he had to be ready to leave by one.  
Around noon, Ash and Misty arrived at the Pokémon Center. Brock saw that they were holding hands, but after dating for several years, he really did not think much of it. Pikachu and Togepi ran in front of them and headed straight to the nurse's station.  
Brock sighed as Nurse Joy picked them up and carried them to the rejuvenator. After their lunch yesterday, Joy had barely spoken two words to him.  
"Hey, Brock," Ash called.  
Brock reluctantly pulled himself away from the nurse's station and walked over to his friends. He noticed something different about Misty as he got closer, but he could not put his finger on it.  
"Your different somehow today, Misty," he commented to her.  
"Oh, how so?" she smiled.  
"Hmm," Brock hummed as he glanced over her. "I got it."  
"Yes?"  
"You're wearing a new shade of lipstick," he triumphantly shouted.  
"Guess again," Misty replied.  
"Uh, new shoes?"  
"Wrong," Misty said as she held out her left hand.  
"Give me a minute, and I'll figure this out," Brock said as he thought about it harder.  
"Brock, have you looked at my hand?" Misty said as she gritted her teeth.  
"That's it, new fingernail polish," he answered.  
"Look closer," she suggested.  
Brock took a closer look at her hand and saw a light sparkle.  
"A ring?" he guessed.  
"Brock," Ash interrupted, "I asked Misty to marry me last night."  
Brock's jaw dropped to the floor. While he had been expecting that, it was still quite a shock. It only took him a moment to shake it off. He enthusiastically shook each of their hands.  
"I'm so happy for you," he cried as rivers of tears fell from his eyes. "I knew from the start that you two were meant to be."  
"Calm down, Brock," Ash said as he tried to free his hand.  
"You have to let me cater your reception," he begged them. "I know just the thing to prepare. I found this nice French recipe that I know you'll love."  
Ash and Misty glanced at each other and sweatdropped together.  
"I hope they all don't react like this," Ash sighed.  
"Me too," Misty agreed.

The trip to Cerulean was pretty much uneventful. Brock chattered about what he could make for the reception, and Misty's tour manager constantly begged her to postpone the wedding so they could fit another tour in before the blessed event.  
After about half an hour of listening to the two, Ash and Misty retreated to the back of the bus to be alone. For the rest of the trip, they spent most of the time either talking about nothing or staring at each other's eyes.  
As the bus pulled in front of the Cerulean Gym, Misty grasped for Ash's hand. Daisy had already been married a year and had moved to the other side of town. She still worked as a gym leader but had stopped performing since she found out she was pregnant. That had left the everyday operations of the gym to her two younger sisters until Misty returned from her concert tour.  
"Come on," Misty said as she pulled Ash inside.  
Ash and Misty found all three of her sisters relaxing by the pool.  
"Welcome back, sis," Lily greeted. "I see you, like, brought back one of you groupies."  
"Very funny, Lily," Misty replied. "Actually, we have something to tell you."  
"What, did you two elope or something?" Daisy asked.  
"How did you know?" Misty smiled.  
"WHAT?!" all three shouted.  
"No, we didn't elope," Ash quickly replied when he saw the looks Daisy, Violet, and Lily were giving him. "I just proposed to her."  
"That's better," Daisy huffed. "'Cause there's no way we would let you rob us of going to our baby sister's wedding, right?"  
"Right," Ash said as he nodded his head.  
"Good," Daisy replied as her frown melted into an ecstatic smile. "Now, show us the ring."  
Misty held out her hand for sisters.  
"Not very big," Lily commented. She received an elbow from both Daisy and Violet.  
"At least she has one, old maid," Daisy laughed. Violet frowned at her since she was older than Lily.  
The family reunion was disturbed as Brock came in with Pikachu and Togepi and saw Misty's sisters.  
"Oh, what beauties," he sighed as he floated towards them.  
"I see you brought him along too," Daisy commented. Brock was about to tell his undying love of her until he noticed she was bit rounder than when he last visited. He moved on to Violet who tossed him in the pool.  
Ash leaned over to Misty and whispered in her ear, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yeah," she sighed. "You should've eloped."


	3. How to Make a Wedding

Pokémon: Union

Pokémon: Union

Chapter Three - How to Make a Wedding

__

Step One - By now the couple is engaged. Congratulation, but this is only the beginning. After the proposal, the news must be announced to all concerned parties. Various reactions will then occur…  
"Jessie, I think we're out of formula," James called as he searched through the cabinets.  
"Have checked in the pantry?" Jessie called back from the other end of their apartment.  
"That was the first place I checked," he replied. He opened another cabinet door and found the object of his search. "I found some."  
"Good," Jessie replied, "because little Ashley is getting hungry."  
James quickly made the formula and carried into the bedroom of their apartment. Inside, Jessie has gently rocking a little baby girl in her arms.  
"Who wants their bottle?" James cooed as he handed it to Jessie. Jessie rolled her eyes as she placed the bottle up to the baby's lips.  
James sat down on the floor next to Jessie and watched as their daughter drained away the bottle. He could not believe how lucky he was to have a real family of his own. His parents had almost disowned him at first, but they soon warmed up to Jessie. Actually, they like her better than they did him. Jessibelle had been a problem, but she soon found another vict…boyfriend. Life was good.  
"Oh, Ash called," Jessie told James. "He wants you to call him back."  
"What did the twerp want?"  
"He didn't say," Jessie shrugged. "Just that it sounded urgent."  
"Then I better go take care of it," James replied.  
He smiled at Jessie and Ashley as he went into the next room. He sat down in front of the videophone and dialed up Ash's apartment.  
"Hello?" a female voice answered.  
"Huh, is Ash Ketchum there?" James replied, surprised by the voice.  
"Just a second," she told him. A moment later, the video came on with Ash wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron on.  
"Yes?" he asked. "Oh, James. You kinda called at a bad time."

"Really?" James smirked. He saw a flash of red in the background and figured he was cooking dinner for Misty. 'Must have been her that answered,' he thought.

"Look, I got some really good news for you," Ash beamed. He waved Misty over. She came up and placed her left hand on top of Ash's right. James saw something sparkle on her finger but thought nothing of it.  
"What is it?" James asked. "Another award or something?"  
"Actually, something more important," Ash smiled.  
James saw the smile on both of their faces, then it clicked. The ring, the way they were holding hands, the smiles…  
"How much was the lottery?"  
"Lottery?" Misty asked. "No, no, we're getting married."  
James's eyes grew wide from surprise. He had often joked that the two had been married since they were ten, but now that it was really happening.  
" Congratulation," he finally managed to reply. "Have you set a date?"  
"Not yet," Ash replied as he hugged Misty a bit tighter. "But will let you know as soon as we make one."  
"James," Jessie called, "your parents are here."  
"Okay, dear," James replied. "I had have to go. I'll talk with you later."  
"Sure," Ash smiled. "Bye."  
James hung up the phone and looked over at Jessie talking with his parents.  
"Guess the luck is spreading around," he sighed.

__

Step Two - Now that the word is out, you need to start planning the wedding.  
Ash looked at the three cakes in front of him. Misty had already taken a taste from each and was deciding which one she liked.  
"The lemon cake with vanilla icing is very good, but I like the vanilla cake with the lemon icing better."  
Ash nodded. Cake was cake as far as he was concerned.  
"I think I'll go with vanilla with white icing," Misty announced.  
Ash sighed. 'That only took three days,' he thought. 'We should have eloped.'  
"Now what about flowers?" Daisy asked.  
"I was thinking white roses and carnations," Misty replied.  
"That's a lot of white," Lily said as she finished off the vanilla cake. "Why not add some lilies, violets, and daisies?"  
"This is my wedding," Misty replied. "And I want white roses and carnations."  
"Okay, okay," Lily said as she threw up her hands in defense.  
"Good," Misty nodded smugly. "Now as for a date…"  
Ash sighed. This debate had once ended up with the wedding almost getting called off.  
"Why not a spring wedding?" Ash interrupted.  
Every turned to him. "Spring?" they asked. "But that only gives us four months to plan anything before May."  
"Actually," Misty replied, "that sounds wonderful."  
"Huh?" her sisters said.  
"We could have a garden wedding," she explained. "That would cut the cost of flowers and decorations."  
"We could have it in Viridian Gardens," Daisy cheered. "It will be so lovely."  
Ash blinked as all of the Waterflower sisters had dreamy looked in their eyes.  
"This is too much," he sighed.

__

Step Three - Once the basics are covered, now roles for the drama are needed. Choose carefully.

"Okay, you're letting Brock be your best man," Misty said as she was looking at the list. "I think I'll get Lily to be my maid of honor."  
"Why not Violet?"  
"I'm not forgetting all the pranks she pulled on me before I met you," Misty huffed. "Besides, I doubt she'd like to walk down the aisle with Brock."  
"Good point," Ash agreed. "I was think about having Tracey an usher."  
"Fine, and he can pair up with Violet," Misty replied. "What about a ring bearer?"  
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped out wearing a tuxedo.  
Ash looked over at Togepi sitting next to her mother. "And I guess you'll be the flowergirl?"  
"Togeprii," she sang.  
"So that's everybody," Misty laughed. "How about we go get you four fitted for tuxedos this weekend?"  
"Sure," Ash nodded.  
Misty put down her notepad and snuggled up closer to Ash.  
"This is going to be wonderful," she sighed.  
Ash smiled as he kissed her. "I love you," he said as he pulled away.  
"I know," Misty smiled. "You can't help but love someone like me."  
Ash chuckled as pulled her closer.  
"But there is one thing," Misty said.  
"Yes?"  
Misty turned to look at Ash's face. "Who's going to give away the bride?"  
Ash hard thought about that. Both of her parents had passed away, but one idea did come to mind.  
"How about Professor Oak?" he suggested. "He's been like a father to me."  
"Hmm," Misty replied. "How about we call him tomorrow?"  
"Sure," Ash replied.

__

Step Four - Now the big day is here. There is only one rule to follow. DON'T PANIC!!

"Where is he?" Ash hissed as he passed back and forth in the groom's tent. Tracey and Brock were sitting down and watched Ash. Pikachu had been out the night before and failed to return home.  
"Calm down, Ash," Brock said as he picked up a book. "We still have twenty minutes until it starts."  
"I know," Ash replied. "I guess I'm just a bit on edge."  
"Look," Tracey as he point to the door. Pikachu walked inside and was adjusting his vest when Ash picked him up.  
"Do you know what I've been through waiting for you!?" he shouted at the pokémon.  
"Pika pi," he calmly replied.  
"What do you mean you were getting your wedding present?"  
Pikachu pulled out two airline tickets to the Seafoam Islands.  
"A honeymoon?" Ash asked. "Thanks, Pikachu. We spent so much money in getting that place in Viridian, I thought we would have to wait until I was finished with school before going on one."  
"Pika," Pikachu smiled.  
"Well come on, guys," Ash cheered. "I have a wedding to go to. Mine!"

Ash smiled at the crowd as the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Brock was on the edge of going up Lily and proclaiming his undying love if it were not for Pikachu and his sparkling cheeks. Finally the moment he had been waiting for since a scrawny, loudmouth redhead pulled him out of river and aggravated his life day and night for almost three years. Now that girl was walking down the aisle with Prof. Oak. As they neared the front, Prof. Oak raised her veil and gave her hand to Ash. Smiling, he took a seat next Daisy and her husband. Daisy was a little thinner now since the birth of Rose two weeks earlier.  
"Dearly beloved…" the priest began, but Ash barely paid attention. His eyes were on the girl holding his hand.  
'Now this is my destiny,' he thought as the rest of his life began.

__

The End

A/N: This is the end to all the Destiny series. Sorry about the delays in these stories, but my life has been kind of hectic the last few weeks.


End file.
